Sutilmente
by DanizGemini
Summary: A Vida de dois aprendizes se cruzam no Santuário de Athena Milo e Camus YAOI


Sutilmente

Capítulo I – A Vida Lá Fora.

CAMUS POV

Assim como todos os órfãos escolhidos para serem sucessores das sagradas armaduras de ouro, não cheguei ao Santuário por vontade própria.

Longe disso. Por mais que tente me lembrar, não possuo nenhuma lembrança dos meus pais biológicos. Minhas mais profundas memórias me remetem ao orfanato ma França onde passei os primeiros anos da minha vida. Embora uma criança comum possa considerar abominável a ideia de crescer em um orfanato, honestamente não tenho o que reclamar.

O internato Fleur d´Lis encontrava-se em uma região um pouco afastada, ao norte da França. A instituição recebia gordos donativos da Igreja, de algumas empresas além do apoio governamental. Nunca faltou à mim ou aos outros órfãos nada de material. Tínhamos acesso à comida, roupas, brinquedos e uma rígida educação.

Alguns podem dizer que a educação que recebi dos padres e freiras era demasiadamente rígida ou desprovida de afeto. Sim, é verdade. Mas nunca senti falta disso. Sempre fui um excelente aluno e os parcos elogios me bastavam.

Na realidade, o conhecimento sempre me fascinou. E poder conhecer mais e mais era a única recompensa que eu queria por meus esforços. Assim, eu passava todo meu tempo livre, entre aulas e tarefas lendo ou assistindo espetáculos de arte. Curiosamente, não possuía quase nenhum interesse pelas brincadeiras das outras crianças.

Minha alegria era ouvir música clássica, ler livros de aventura ou assistir à espetáculos de ballet na TV* o que naturalmente me afastava dos outros pequenos. Mas eu gostava desta solidão. Quando fiz seis anos, um dos padres, ao notar meu interesse pelas artes começou a me ensinar a tocar piano, atividade à que eu me dedicava com afinco.

Assim, fui crescendo sem maiores sobressaltos.

Qual foi a minha surpresa, quando com sete anos, o diretor do orfanato me chamou em seu gabinete e me explicou que eu partiria para a Grécia no dia seguinte, onde um futuro brilhante me aguardava. Como sempre, nossos superiores não nos davam informações mais profundas.

Arrumei minhas poucas roupas junto com meus livros favoritos na mala. Despedi-me dos colegas e de meus professores. Dedilhei pela última vez o belo piano de calda.

Não posso negar que a ideia de ir para um local novo – quem sabe parecido com o dos livros que eu tanto gostava de ler – me excitava. Julgava que iria para um colégio renomado na Grécia, onde poderia continuar meus estudos.

No aeroporto um garoto com uma posse fantasticamente adulta, apresentou-se como Saga e disse que seria meu guia. Ele não tinha mais que dezesseis anos, mas seus porte era surpreendente. Era o homem mais alto e forte que eu já vira. Possuía longos e fartos cabelos loiros escuros que ultrapassavam a sua cintura e olhos azuis muito profundos. Estava trajado em roupas simples, mas elegantes, totalmente negras.

Saga sorriu e perguntou-me se eu estava pronto em um francês com um estranho sotaque. Confesso que levei algum segundo me recuperando da visão daquele homem tão singular. Mas rapidamente voltei ao controle, aquiesci e o segui silencioso até o avião.

A viagem foi calma. Saga permaneceu o tempo todo tranquilo, lendo um livro com caracteres gregos que não eu soube decifrar. Minha cabeça estava à mil com as expectativas da minha nova vida.

Era noite e chovia na Grécia. No aeroporto já havia um carro com motorista nos esperando e nos guiou até o local onde seria meu novo lar.

MILO POV

Assim como todos os órfãos escolhidos para serem sucessores das sagradas armaduras de ouro, não cheguei ao Santuário por vontade própria.

Longe disso. A memória mais remota da minha infância é de uma mulher loira com os cabelos cacheados compridos, praticamente idênticos aos meus hoje. Ela tinha olhos muito claros, azuis como o mediterrâneo num dia de sol. Não me lembro dela me dirigir a palavra ou fazermos nada juntos, apenas é uma imagem reconfortante, que sempre trás calor ao meu coração. Embora não possa provar, acredito que tenha sido minha mãe.

Não sei como nem porque não cresci em um lar comum. Meu lar, desde que eu me lembro, foram as ruas, os trapiches e as praias da Grécia.

Embora eu fosse um menino de rua, sem nada parecido com um lar convencional, era feliz. Adorava a liberdade de correr pelas praias e nadar. As pessoas do porto me conheciam e eu sempre podia fazer algum tipo de trabalho como carregar algumas mercadorias ou lavar alguns pratos em troca de um prato de comida.

Porém não era uma vida fácil viver ao relento e realmente não era agradável em dias de frio ou de chuva. Aliás, se há uma coisa que me desagrada é frio e tempestades. Odeio toda a sensação de melancolia daqueles dias cinzas, tão diferentes do clima quente e ensolarado que eu aprendi a amar.

Numa dessas noites chuvosas chatas, onde por mais que eu tentasse me abrigar sob um toldo das lojinhas na área litorânea grega eu sempre acabava um pouco molhado, estava realmente aborrecido.

O dia havia sido de sol e eu passava o tempo todo nadando com alguns outros meninos e deixado o trabalho no porto para lá. Meus trocados tinham acabado e assim eu fiquei sem jantar. Com fome e com frio me encolhia debaixo do toldo abraçado aos joelhos, uma dorzinha na garganta anunciando que um resfriado estava chegando.

Para minha surpresa, um carro belo carro negro parou na minha frente e dele desceu uma mulher que deveria ter seus 50 anos, com longos cabelos pretos, alguns grisalhos que brilhavam se destacando. Ela sorriu falando ser uma pessoa amiga que costumava ajudar as crianças da região. Disse que tinha uma casa onde eu poderia tomar banho, comer, conhecer outras crianças e permanecer se eu quisesse.  
Olhei para ela um tanto desconfiado, mas ela não parava de sorrir. Ela se vestia de modo elegante tão diferente das pessoas do porto com quem eu era acostumado a conviver.

\- E se eu não gostar desse lugar? - Perguntei, ainda desconfiado. 

\- Você pode ir embora quando quiser, querido. Mas duvido que não vá gostar. Alguém já lhe disse que você é um garotinho lindo? 

Refleti por alguns instantes naquela pergunta. Nesta época meus cachos louros compridos que já ultrapassavam meus ombros e a pele bem morena, sempre queimada de sol. Entretanto, era um moleque de rua. Vivia com os joelhos raspados, sujo e com o cabelo embaçado. Estava sempre tão ocupado em correr ou brincar que poderia contar as vezes que tinha parado para me olhar no espelho.  
A idéia de entrar naquele carro me seduzia cada vez mais. Nunca tinha passeado em um e era uma coisa que sempre tive vontade. Além disso, poderia escapar da chuva, do frio e comer. O que poderia ser melhor? 

\- Venha, venha! - Insistia a mulher sorridente, empulhando o guarda chuva aberto em uma mão e segurando a porta aberta do carro com a outra. 

Sorrindo, entrei no veículo, sentando no banco traseiro. A mulher ocupava o banco da frente e o motorista era um homem cujo rosto não me recordo. O carro cruzava as ruas de Atenas em alta velocidade o que dava ainda mais um ar de aventura ao que estava acontecendo.  
O carro parou numa rua pouco movimentada e entramos numa casa grande por uma porta que parecia não ser a entrada principal. A mulher me levou pela mão e entramos numa cozinha pequena, mas muito limpa e bem iluminada. A mulher pediu que eu sentasse à mesa e perguntou se eu gostava de lanches do McDonalds. 

Era verdade que batatas fritas eram um dos meus pratos favoritos e às vezes alguém me dava um prato de fritas com peixe num dos bares do porto. Mas um lanche do McDonalds era algo incrível que eu nunca tinha experimentado e sempre tivera vontade. Mas como no fundo desde cedo eu já era um menino orgulhoso, nunca mendiguei nada. Ficava na vontade mesmo. 

Meu estômago já ansiava por alguma coisa há bastante tempo. A mulher retirou de um pacote o que me pareceu ser um sanduíche gigante acompanhado de batatas fritas e refrigerante. Perguntei se aquilo era mesmo para mim - o que ela confirmou sorrindo - sentei na mesa e me deliciei. 

\- Gostou querido?- A mulher perguntou, mantendo os olhos pregados em mim.

\- Sim! Estava uma delícia, obrigada! - Agradeci sorrindo. 

\- De nada querido - O barulho de mais um trovão chegou aos nossos ouvidos, a chuva estava mais forte. - Você não vai querer ir embora debaixo de uma chuva dessas, não é mesmo? Agora preciso ver se há mais criancinhas como você precisando de ajuda. Enquanto isso vou pedir para você conversar um pouco com o dono dessa casa, tudo bem? 

Pensei que seria certo agradecer a quem quer que fosse que estivesse me ajudando, então me deixei guiar por um corredor, até a mulher me mostrar um quarto com uma porta de madeira ricamente trabalhada.  
Ela abriu somente metade da porta e anunciou:  
\- Ele já está aqui.  
Uma voz masculina rouca respondeu:  
\- Ótimo, ótimo, entre garoto. 

Dei um pequeno passo para dentro do quarto. O ambiente era pouco iluminado por uma luz amarela. Podia ver que as paredes eram repletas de imagens mas a pouca iluminação não me permitia vê-las. No cômodo todo não havia nada mais que uma cama de casal e encontada em um canto uma mesa com um computador que estava ligado. Não havia janelas. 

Sentando em uma cadeira negra revestida de couro em homem que aparentava ter mais de 50 anos, de olhos castanhos com uma barba negra por fazer, virava-se para mim.  
Ele usava apenas uma calça social.

\- Você gostou da comida, rapaz?  
\- Sim senhor - Respondi timidamente estranhando a mudança brusca de ambiente. - Obrigado.

\- De nada, você merece afinal é um rapaz tão lindo. Se aproxime para que eu possa te ver melhor.

Me aproximei e foi tudo muito rápido. Ele me colocou sentado no seu colo e quando percebi sua boca já estava colada na minha. Fiquei sem ação por alguns instantes para depois sentir asco. A barba grossa machucava o meu rosto e a comida revirava em meu estômago. Tentei me mexer, mas ele me segurava firmemente pelos ombros nos dois lados do meu corpo. 

\- O que você está fazendo? Me solta! Socorro! 

O homem gargalhou e depois olhou para mim. Aquele olhar me vez congelar. 

\- O que é? Vai bancar o inocente agora? Eu sei do que vocês gostam. Você veio aqui porque quis garoto. Além disso, você pode gritar à vontade que aqui dentro ninguém vai te ouvir. 

Senti medo e involuntariamente algumas lágrimas começaram a escapar, mas eu odiava chorar em público. Ele me segurou novamente e atacou de novo minha boca. Eu não tinha força suficiente para conseguir separar meu corpo do dele, então fiz o que estava ao meu alcance: Mordi os seus lábios com toda a minha força sentindo, o gosto metálico na minha boca.  
O homem urrou de dor e vi sua face ficar vermelha de cólera.  
\- Quem você pensa que é seu vadio?  
Ele me deu um tapa no rosto tão forte que senti meu ouvido zumbir e caí deitado na cama.  
\- Agora eu vou te ensinar a ter bons modos.  
Com uma mão ele me deu um tapa na outra face enquanto mantinha meus braços presos acima da minha cabeça. Ele rasgou a minha camiseta e tirou a calça ficando totalmente nu. Pegou o cinto o começou a me bater até a hora que eu não conseguia mais espernear ou tentar me soltar.  
\- Aprendeu a lição? Agora fica quietinho.  
Ele me virou de bruços e eu não pude fazer nada a não ser chorar de medo, dor, humilhação. Senti o peso daquele corpo nojento encima de mim e o início de uma dor íntima insuportável .

Foi apenas por alguns segundos até que o quarto todo se encheu com um clarão. Pensei que eu tinha desmaiado por causa da dor. Depois houve um barulho e o homem estava num canto do quarto. Havia sangue e outro homem com uma roupa dourada me pegou no colo. Ele era jovem e seus olhos azuis bondosos como os daquela mulher que às vezes eu via nos meus sonhos. Ele dizia alguma coisa, mas não consegui entender. Desfaleci na segurança dos seus braços.


End file.
